Scienceburg Labs/Episodes
The episodes for the Compliens Show Episodes Season 1 #Sailor - 2 eager new scientists join THE LAB! (Pilots are too mainstream) #Idealess - The scientists at the lab get consumed in sheer boredom, causing them to build a random... thing with no use whatsoever. #Enemy Arrival - The Humanoids attempt attacking the lab, so we have to fight back! #Doctor What - Mr. Rhezo accidentally finds a blue phone booth in the Lab. But somehow, this box is bigger on the inside. Somehow. And it can travel through time and space. But things get interesting when they try and stop Old Prof. Wright's new-fangled machine calle a "Dalek". #The Brain Game - Prof. Wright makes a new machine-thingy that has the power to switch minds. But... after Mr. Rhezo and Prof. Wright switch... they start to do... things... #Years of Freezing - A man who have been cryogenically frozen breaks out of ice in 2034. But will he adjust to the new customs? #The Other Half - Prof. Wright sees a father-daughter event is on TV... but he is single. SO WHY NOT BUILD A ROBOT? #Jeff-pardy - Prof. Wright gets on what is probably the weirdest game show in all of history: Jeff-pardy: Starring Jeff Jefferson! #The Creamy Dead - So Prof. Wright finds some weird awkward... thing. And he needs to get a new Ice Cream flavor in. But he mixes to two up accidentally and creates a few zombies here and there. Uh oh. #Q-T - An adorable new brand of robot is released in Scienceburg, but as Prof. Wright doesn't accept one for the lab, it turns against him. #Forgetful Wright - Prof. Wright gets amnesia and thinks he's a proffesional polka dancer. #World Helpers - Everyone at the lab decides to help the world by helping everyone... ABSOLUTELY everyone. #Mayhem - THE LOST EPISODE THAT'LL NEVER AIR. EVER. #Keep it Down! - Mayor Fernando gets annoyed by the constant noise in Scienceburg and requests Prof. Wright creates earmuffs that block out all sound, just for the town to be sent to complete chaos. #Dr. Wright - Prof. Wright and Mr. Rhezo want to get their new machine into the Hospital, but they won't accept it. So what now? Disguise as Doctors! #Kayaking Chaos - Prof. Wright decides to go Kayaking with the rest of the lab, but rides on a river connected to Dimensional Falls. #Virtual Dreams - The scientists buy hats that bring them into virtual realities of gaming. #Labstuck - An accident invloving a highly dangerous chemical keeps the scienctists locked up in a lethal lab! #Key-ro - Prof. Wright becomes a Super Hero, just to go power crazy and destroy Scienceburg after not recieving a key from Fernando. #Snow Warriors - Prof. Wright gets in a snowball fight with Dr. Social Studies... and by fight I mean war. #Clone and Splice - Pof. Wright makes a machine that can duplicate anything, until the point is reached in which there's a second Scienceburg that doesn't realize it is simply made of clones. #1934 - A figh between Prof. Wright and Dr. Social Studies... OLD CARTOON STYLE! #Playing Mean - Prof. Wright wants a fancy suit, and realizes villains always have fancy suits. So he makes a ray to turn himself evil. #Pwning Noobs - Mr. Rhezo suggests reaching to a younger audience, to Prof. Wright makes the most realistic viedo game ever - by sucking kids into the game! But when a new FPS game comes out, it may cause a few lawsuits. Unless they go inside. #/Cure Craziness Part 1/ - Prof. Wright invents a cure for cancer, but Mr. Rhezo steals it and sells it on his own. The lab eventually falls apart and Prof. Wright is driven homeless, with his inventions deemed useless. He gets a call though from an enemy, and makes plans to team up. #/Cure Craziness Part 2/ - Prof. Wright decides to team up with Dr. Social Studies just to stop Mr. Rhezo from stealing what was rightfully Prof. Wright's. Season 2 #Bird is the Word - Out of curiosity, Prof. Wright makes a new machine that translate animal noises to english, but they don't seem to have much nice to say... #My Little Brony - Mr. Rhezo is joining the brony phenomenon, but when Prof. Wright is about to find out, he's going to extreme lengths to hide his obsession. #Incognito - Dr. Social Studies's secretary goes over to get information to beat Prof. Wright at the Science awards, whilst being disguised as a girl scout. #34 Blues - After his 34th birthday, Prof. Wright attempts to get younger. The machine however backfires though and turns him elderly. #Time Twisted - Prof. Wright rides a train to the future. #Black Lights - Scienceburg has a blackout, and it's up to Prof. Wright for the restoration of power! #Soda 'Splosion - Prof. Wright builds a giant bottle of So-Duh just to make a giant explosion! #Invention War - Prof. Wright dismantles all his inventions and rebuilds them as a giant suit just to fight against Dr. Social Studies. #Wreck-it Wright - Prof. Wright gets curious and builds a machine. This machine is a portal into TV shows. But once he goes into a show, he has a bit of trouble getting out. #James Wright 007 - Prof. Wright becomes a secret agent. #Megazoid - In order to stop Dr. Social Studies to save the world, everyone at the lab creative a giant robot to stop him. #Marty the Invisible Panda - Strang things start happening, but Mr. Rhezo blames it on someone called "Marty the Invisible Panda." Well what do you know. #Everybody Loves Rhezo - Rhezo makes a potion to make everyone attracted to him. But, then again, everything comes with a price. A big price. #2032 - An impending meteor will strike Scienceburg soon. It was so ugly, everyone died. The end. Wait a second... #Sciencetastic Voyage - After Prof. Wright swallows his new micro-computer, Mr. Rhezo needs to dive inside and retreive it. #Iron Menace - Dr. Social Studies is getting old. And stupid. But that's not the point. The point is, he builds a new, robot Social Studies. And this little bot is bent on destroying Prof. Wright's lab! #Space Sailors - The members of the lab go to bleepin' space. #When Sparks Fly - Prof. Wright notices a maufunction in one of his inventions and attempts to fix it. #For the Record - A world record book comes out in Scienceburg and everyone wants in it. #Polar Chill - After a heat wave strikes the usually cold town of Scienceburg, Prof. Wright re-locates it to the North Pole, only to deal with elves adjusting to a far warmer climate. #??? #??? #??? #??? #/The Compliens Show Christmas Special Part 1/ - Christmas is coming up soon, and Dr. Social Studies just has to ruin it by taking down Eduard Khil so no one gets presents! #/The Compliens Show Christmas Special Part 2/ - Dr. Social Studies takes down Eduard Khil in mid-flight, so it's up to Prof. Wright & co. to save Christmas before it's too late! Category:Random Works! Category:The Complien Show Category:Compliens Category:Pages by CompliensCreator00 Category:Prof. Wright